


终成眷属11

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 第十一章备份，全文在lofter其实没有什么性描写，但是怕被屏蔽……





	终成眷属11

“是不是应该要换药了。”

索尔看着那坐在火炉旁看上去正安静思考着的人，忽然发声道。于是洛基扭头看了看他身上的衬衫，很大一块已经被血和草药污染了，呈现出有奇异形状的斑驳色块。

或许这是王储殿下第一次受此“苦难”。想及此，他不免有些……那个词要怎么说来着？——是幸灾乐祸。

“当然。”这是洛基自早晨醒来后除了“早上好”以外说的第一句话。同时他起身，走向房子里的储物间——伯莎先前告诉了他东西都放在了哪——鉴于她或许到晚上才能回到这所房子里。不过几分钟，他拿了个早已褪色的瓦罐子下来，上面还有些字，但大概是年代久远，已然看不太清了。

“麻烦你了。”索尔往后靠了靠，“我一个人实在有些困难。”

但他们都清楚这是一句完完全全的谎言。

上药这事对索尔一位“战士”来讲自然不难，毕竟他经历过比这更糟糕的伤，又怎么会怕一点小小的疼痛。只是他现在想要洛基别再无视他，且停止自己一个人看着那铜火炉里燃得正欢的火光发呆的行为。

——那注视着火光的专注神情，让他有莫名的毛骨悚然感。

但显然洛基对他的要求有着不同的想法。洛基在床边坐下，低着头：“那完全没有问题。毕竟，一大早进耳的第一句话是王储的指令可一点儿都不新奇。”

“感觉你像在指控我。”

“我的错误，殿下。”他那因长年养尊处优、且被拒绝参与到任何有关于武器的活动中而养出的没有一点瑕疵的手正轻柔地将衬衫解开，并把药膏仔细抹在索尔腹上。这感觉和伯莎显然不同，是温和的，却又在突出的甲尖处有着奇特的锐利。

微雪带来的风在昨日下午已经停止，屋外是马匹和家畜时不时的叫唤声，屋内是火炉升腾起的温暖在炙烤刚挂上去的斗篷。洛基担心里面那层绒毛会被烤焦，把衣服挂着离火炉有一米多远。而索尔对此的反应是：这要到什么时候才能干？

上完药后就是无止境的尴尬。基本上就是他看着洛基，洛基看着衣服。彼此无言。

“我去把衣服洗了吧。”

或许是实在无话可说，洛基伸手就要把脱下来的衬衣拿走。只是衬衣的主人显然不打算让他如愿。

“放着，在我旁边坐一会。”

他们四目相对，是海洋和大地的会面，是天蓝和灰绿的交融。

洛基瞳孔有那么一瞬间的放大，或许心跳也是，有些不正常的加快——不过比起心动，他更偏向于这是某种心律不齐，或者是惊吓过度。

“留下做什么？”

他道。

听到这样的问题，索尔不免有些犹疑。他着实没打算要“做些什么”，只是单纯地想洛基能在这短暂的宁静里陪他一会儿；聊天、看书、提问……什么都好——哪怕仅仅只是坐着也很好。而在此之前他亦从未信任过这来自约顿海姆的王妃洛基——母亲因传递消息被遣返，还疑似有个情夫……更何况他和洛基的结合完全是个错误——这错误中包括了罗莎蒙德的诞生。

那突然降临的当然不是爱情，他只是厌倦了合法夫妻间的猜疑和冷脸相对。

但或许是等得实在厌烦了，洛基半天没等到索尔的回复，于是便自己找了个借口缓解这尴尬：“如果没有事，殿下。我要去喂马了。”

他正要起身，没料到手腕上的禁锢却收得更紧，似乎要把他拽过去；而洛基也惊呼着被惯性带着倚在索尔身上，他那尖叫的片刻，模样活像那是刺人的荆棘，而不是他丈夫的手。

“我想要你。”

他听见索尔这么要求，用强硬的语气。于是他有那么一瞬间的呆滞。

“好。”

他回答道，眼睛却低下，让人拿不准他到底在回答些什么。接着他开始解扣子，金色的流光从暗绿的缝隙中脱出，但到第三颗的时候，索尔握住了他的手：不。

洛基那双漂亮的眼睛难免流出疑惑的神情——那让它看起来像沃尔之泉——但旋即他又好似明白了什么，倾身上前要去吻索尔。

但索尔仍道：不。

这下洛基就真的不解了。

“怎么了？殿下。您不是想要我吗？”

这话说得直白又露骨，索尔只觉得有哪里不太对劲。他思虑片刻，终于问：“可以吗？”

“怎么啦。”洛基闻言趴在他胸膛上，笑得像只啃坚果的松鼠，一颤一颤的，“怎么忽然问起这个来啦。”

索尔松下一口气。

“我的意愿不是从来都不重要吗？”

这话让他呼出的气体像是被中途堵住了一般难受，卡在气管里，不上不下的。

还不等索尔发问，洛基就继续下去了，用一种平静却微微带刺的语气：

“我到阿斯加德来，是因为我的父亲急于摆脱一个无用的孩子，既然能体面地嫁给阿斯加德王室，何乐而不为呢？我与你结婚，是因为你的父亲想要通过我和你的联姻获得好处，或许是和平，或许是震慑……我不知道，反正与我无关。”

“至于我和你行房，”起说到这他挑起眼看着索尔，微微笑了笑，“是因为你的母亲希望我生下许多你的孩子，我不知道她为什么这么喜欢孩子，我也不喜欢和你做爱，但她想要，所以我去做。”

“他们问过我愿不愿意，喜不喜欢吗？没有。殿下，你也从来没有问过。我们要结婚的时候，你向我表达了你的恨意，仿佛是我主动地、死皮赖脸地要粘上来。而我的初夜里，你羞辱我，质疑我，冷淡我。”

“你不是说你不爱我吗？殿下，我也……”

剩下的半句话他没能说出来，因为索尔吻住了他。

“抱歉，”他转而吻上洛基眼角的泪，“抱歉。”

“你就是个混蛋！索尔。彻头彻尾的混蛋！”他像是要不顾一切地尖叫，以至于不再在乎那些礼节和禁忌，“我恨你——我真该让你直接死在野外！”

 

 

但这个世界永远有一个定律：吵得越凶的夫妻和情侣，就越容易搞到一起去。

所以十分钟后，当他坐在索尔身上，索尔扣着他的腰向上顶弄，他左手扶着墙，一边啜泣一边低喘着的时候，我们也没必要感到惊讶。

“这是在别人家里。”他尖声道，差点岔了音。

“你还在意这个吗？”索尔低声笑着，胸腔颤动，仿佛还要共鸣到洛基身上去，“我告诉她我们结婚了，所以这很正常。况且被她看见也无所谓，就当是提前给这小女孩上节性教育课。”

“你要脸吗，索尔·奥丁森。”他倒吸着气，说话也断断续续的，总是被索尔恶意的刺激而发出的呻吟打断，“我怕会弄脏别人的床。这可不是宫里，没人帮你换床单。”

“好吧，亲爱的。既然你这么要求。”

他抱着他起身，洛基惊呼着把脚盘上索尔的腰，手紧紧地吊着对方——索尔现在是他唯一的支撑点，他可不想摔在地板上疼得半死。但显然他这动作大大方便了索尔的动作。

索尔将他压在墙上，托着他的手在向上顶时忽然放松，引得洛基哭叫出声。疼痛和快感混杂，他一会骂着让索尔滚出去，一会又夹着对方的阴茎让他再深点。看上去神志不清，还胡言乱语。

“亲爱的，看你身后这块兽皮，像不像我送给你那块。”他细碎地吻着洛基的下颌线，发问道。

洛基泪眼朦胧地勉强侧头看了看，“比我们那块好……多了，我那块在初夜就被你糟蹋完了。”

“难道不是你糟蹋的？你下面流的水可是遍布了整个寝宫，床单上全都是你的味道，洗都洗不掉。噢——瞧你，和那晚上一样，着急了就会夹人。”

“闭嘴！索尔·奥丁森，”他撕扯着，哭喊着，大叫着，“闭嘴！”

“噢，你高潮了？天，你的水流了好多……等等我还要帮你把地板擦干净……天，我身上都是……不过别担心，”他每说一个字就要把自己置到最深，金发被汗打湿，粘在额侧和脖子上，“等我射了就好。”

洛基看上去还是昏头昏脑的，但放弃了尖叫，转而咬上索尔看起来宽实的肩膀，还咬出了血印。他很了解索尔，平时看起来很正直——也确实很正直，但到了床上却尽会说些下流话——他受不了这个。于是他夹紧了对方，誓要让索尔尽快完事。

尽管如此，这场性事还是过去了二十多分钟才结束。

索尔泄出来后没有直接退出去，而是继续堵在他体内，像是要让洛基怀上自己的孩子。洛基想这大概都是雄性的天性，无论多不喜欢孩子，却都会下意识地想要繁育子嗣。他喘了口气：“出去。”

索尔没有听他的，只是倾身向前吻他。这个吻像八月份的昙花，短暂而多情。

“这次是你的意愿吗？”他问，“还是算我强迫了你？”

“我的意愿。”洛基闷声道，“但我还是恨你……等等！奥丁森，我警告你，不许再——啊！”

 

 

到了伯莎晚上带着另一封漆上火印的信回来，顺便给索尔检查伤口的时候，她疑惑地道：“怎么回事？怎么伤口反而还有点裂开了呢？”

洛基撇开眼，用眼神表示这和自己没有一点关系。


End file.
